Ai no hanashi
by Kuchiki-minnie
Summary: Kuchiki Byakuya sin duda el capitán mas sexy de todo el Gotei 13 enamorado de cierto pelirrojo algo borracho y muy caliente. basado en la canción Dutty love de don omar.


**愛の話**

**Ai no hanashi**…. (Hablando de amar)

Pareja (s): Byakigo [(no sé cómo se le llama) Byakuya & Ichigo]- Renjikia (Renji & Rukia)

Clasificación: (por precaución y porque no sé lo que mi mente quiere) **T**

Basado en la canción: Dutty Love **de** Don Omar.

Dedicado a: Mí querida Jumbiie y Kitsune-chan, Las adoro.

_Jure q no volveria a sucederme de nuevo__  
__volvio a pasar__  
__q cupido no volveria a enredarme en su juego__  
__y aqui ahora estas__  
__uou uou uou__  
__hablando de amar__  
__uou uou uou__  
__hablando de amar_

Hisana… mí amada Hisana, le prometí en su último aliento que **jamás** me volvería a enamorar, ni de una mujer y menos de un hombre, pero aquí estoy, mirando a la persona que se ha robado mi corazón.

Kurosaki Ichigo

**Nunca **le confesaría mis sentimientos, ¡Somos hombres!, aunque en la sociedad de las almas era algo totalmente natural, sucedía casi todos los días, ¿Cómo se llama ese bebé asqueroso?, ¿cupido?, como sea, esa asquerosa criatura en las que los humanos creen, BEBÉ DESGRACIADO, **se atrevió a lanzarme una flecha en el trasero**, JURO QUE HABRA VENGANA.

Enamorado de ese mocoso, por desgracia, no sé qué le vi.

¿Su **hermoso** cabello naranja?

¿Sus **cálidos** ojos, llenos de cariño y bondad?

¿Su cuerpo **tibio** y **acogedor**?

¿Su sonrisa **arrogante** pero **traviesa**?

¿A quién engaño?... hay demasiadas razones para llegar a amarlo.

Estoy **enamorado**.

Luego de tantos años, al fin alguien llego a tocar mi frío corazón, demasiado destrozado como para volver a amar, al principio era solo un **mocoso arrogante**, tratando de salvar a Rukia, luego paso a ser un **mocoso maleducado**, luego a ser solo un **mocoso**, luego paso a ser un **guerrero** brillante, **valiente** y lleno de **compasión** y ahora un hombre por el cual lo daría todo.

_Tu tienes algo y no se q aun no lo descifro__  
__pero alteras mis sentidos__  
__otros amores del pasado me han dejado diabetica__  
__y no puedo ser dulce contigo__  
__le temo a q tu y cupido me vendan un sueño__  
__y falle de nuevo__  
__a q hoy estes conmigo y mañana con tu dueña__  
__si me vuelve a pasar me muero___

_oh oh oh uo__  
__me gustas pero tengo miedo de fallar en el amor__  
__oh oh oh uo__  
__me gustas pero tengo miedo de fallar en el amor_

¿Cómo cambian las cosas?

Pero resistirse a él, es como tratar de detener la lluvia con solo una mano… totalmente imposible.

Él era como un **sol, brillante, hermoso** y **cálido**.

Tengo que admitirlo, he tenido cientos de relaciones, antes que Hisana, y claramente, mucho antes que Ichigo, pero todas eran un asco.

Tengo miedo, miedo a que él me odie más de lo que creo

¿Por qué demonios acepte venir?

Matsumoto- fukutaichou nos habia invitado a **todos** a una **pequeña** fiesta donde todos los capitanes y los tenientes del Gotei 13 estaban invitados, incluyéndolo a él.

Kurosaki- Taichou, capitán del de la división 0, una división donde solo eran admitidos los Vizards, Arrancar, Espadas, Fullbring, entre otros mestizos, Él era el capitán más **amado** por todos.

El punto es que él también estaba aquí celebrando, aunque claramente él quería estar en cualquier lugar menos aquí, pero habia venido arrastrado por su Teniente, Grimmjow Jaeqerjaquez, la espada número 6 y por su mejor amiga, mi pequeña hermana, Kuchiki Rukia.

Luego de muchas botellas de Sake, que **todos **le habían obligado a Ichigo tomar, el joven capitán estaba **totalmente** borracho con el **idiota** de mí teniente y la **inocente **de mi hermana.

_yo a cupido no le creo pero en tus ojos veo esa actitud__  
__q t hizo confiar?__  
__el pasado a sido duro pero casi estoy seguro q princesa tuu__  
__lo puedo cambiar___

_con la forma en la q sexy me bailas__  
__y lo rico q tus labios me besan__  
__a tu lado se me pasan las horas__  
__lejos de ti no sales de mi cabeza yal_

-Nee- Hip- Legi, Ruka, vanos a valar- dijo el joven pelirrojo.

-po supuesto, Itsiko- Dijo Rukia tratando de pararse.

Ichigo y Rukia se pararon en un instante, pero Renji se cayó unas cinco veces.

Luego de un enorme esfuerzo por parte de Renji, el trio de idiotas borrachos, se pusieron en la pista de baile (escuchen la canción más movida y sensual que encuentren).

Renji y Rukia comenzaron a bailar **demasiado** junto, prácticamente ella lo estaba "cabalgando" y Renji como tiene un Chocapic como cerebro **(*) **le seguía el juego e incluso le llego a dar nalgazos.

Lo matare- Me prometí

Ichigo estaba bailando **demasiado** sensual, aunque estaba bailando solo, todos, mujeres y hombres tenían un hilo de baba con solo mirarlo bailar, y no era para nada menos, prácticamente estaba haciendo un Strippers, tan **sexual** que un hilo de sangre apareció en mi nariz, de la nada, el joven me miro, con tanta intensidad, que temo que no pueda controlarme.

En un segundo Ichigo se arrancó la camisa humana que llevaba puesta para lanzársela a una mujer que se desmayó por una hemorragia nasal.

Su torso musculoso quedo expuesto a todo el público que estaba totalmente excitado por **mi** pelirrojo.

_con la forma en la q sexy me bailas__  
__y lo rico q tus labios me besan__  
__a tu lado se me pasan las horas__  
__lejos de ti no sales de mi cabeza pai___

_oh oh oh oh oh__  
__you drive me creazy mama__  
__oh oh oh oh oh__  
__me gustas nena__  
__oh oh oh oh oh__  
__you drive me creazy mama__  
__oh oh oh oh oh_  
y no t lo puedo negar

Ya no lo aguanto más- me dije.

Pero parece que al capitán le encanta torturarme porque se arrancó los pantalones de un solo tirón, dejando expuesto sus boxers.

Maldición- me dije para acercarme a la salida con Shunpo.

-Byakuya si no me follas ahora, buscare placer en otra parte- grito Ichigo a todo pulmón.

Esto es el colmo- me dije antes de tomar al pelirrojo en brazos, para salir rápidamente con Shunpo.

Al momento en llegar a mi casa, le arranco rápidamente los boxers a **mi** Ichigo, para observar una **enorme** polla, ¿Cómo alguien tan menudito la puede tener tan grande?

-Lamela- me pidió Ichigo, no era necesario que me lo pidiera dos veces, de todos modos lo iba a ser con o sin su consentimiento.

_y yo q prometi q al amor no le creeria más__  
__y aqui ahora estas__  
__me la paso pensando en ti todos los dias__  
__hablando de amar__  
__y yo q caminaba solo en el mundo, sin rumbo__  
__y aqui ahora estas__  
__y ahora aqui estas tu devuelveme la luz__  
__hablando de amar___

_Jure q no volveria a sucederme de nuevo__  
__volvio a pasar__  
__q cupido no volveria a enredarme en su juego__  
__y aqui ahora estas__  
__uou uou uou__  
__hablando de amar__  
__uou uou uou__  
__hablando de amar_

Pov Ichigo

Mierda- me digo mentalmente- Me duele mucho el culo.

Trate de moverme pero el causante de mi dolor y de mi excitación me estaba abrazando tan posesivamente que no me quiero levantar.

Amo poner celoso a Byakuya para que me tome tan duro como quiero.

¿Qué puedo decir?, es culpa de mi Hollow.

-¿octava ronda?- me pregunto Byakuya besándome en los labios.

¿Cómo decirle no a este noble tan sexy?

_Tu tienes algo y no se q aun no lo descifro__  
__pero alteras mis sentidos__  
__otros amores del pasado me han dejado diabetica__  
__y no puedo ser dulce contigo__  
__le temo a q tu y cupido me vendan un sueño__  
__y falle de nuevo__  
__a q hoy estes conmigo y mañana con tu dueña__  
__si me vuelve a pasar me muero___

_oh oh oh uo__  
__me gustas pero tengo miedo de fallar en el amor__  
__oh oh oh uo__  
__me gustas pero tengo miedo de fallar en el amor___

_con la forma en la q sexy me bailas__  
__y lo rico q tus labios me besan__  
__a tu lado se me pasan las horas__  
__lejos de ti no sales de mi cabeza yal___

_con la forma en la q sexy me bailas__  
__y lo rico q tus labios me besan__  
__a tu lado se me pasan las horas__  
__lejos de ti no sales de mi cabeza pai___

_oh oh oh oh oh__  
__you drive me creazy mama__  
__oh oh oh oh oh__  
__me gustas nena__  
__oh oh oh oh oh__  
__you drive me creazy mama__  
__oh oh oh oh oh__  
__y no t lo puedo negar_

¿Qué tal?

Espero que les haya gustado, este fue mi primer intento de "yaoi", espero que sean comprensibles conmigo.

¿Comentarios?

Hagan a esta pobre infeliz una pobre feliz.


End file.
